


Hickey

by TAle_xistime



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Aram POV, Established Lizzington, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lizzington - Freeform, POV Outsider, Short One Shot, hints at upcoming saram, pre-saram, saram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAle_xistime/pseuds/TAle_xistime
Summary: It was a regular day of briefing at the Post Office for Aram, until it wasn't.Agent Mojtabai notices something curious at the Post Office, and soon cracks the case."Unbeknownst to Mr. Reddington, his latest jerky hand gesture, had ever so slightly shifted the jacket that sat on his broad shoulders.Revealing a bright red and purple bruise perched directly over a smaller mark, a circular scar directly atop of Red’s carotid artery.Raymond Reddington had a hickey."
Relationships: Aram Mojtabai/Samar Navabi, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic I wrote in under two hours, not exactly the happiest with it, but I think it's alright. Hopefully y'all agree with me. Established Lizzington and hints at upcoming Saram. Which in this case isn't screwed up by the producers because our baby boy Aram gets to be happy with his soulmate in my world. AKA Lizzington and Saram go on to be together and grow old together which is what they all deserve. Just FYI this thing has not been proofread so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes and/or inconsistencies. Love you all so much, and thank you for the support! Please leave me comments!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Blacklist or any of these characters. I also do not make any profit off of my works.

The briefing was proving to be long and boring.

Aram sat at his computer in the Post Office, trying his very hardest to pay attention to Mr. Reddington, who was currently presenting the newest blacklister for the FBI to chase. 

But it wasn’t working. His attention was slipping, weaving in and out of a state of comprehension as he sat.

He hadn’t got much sleep last night, though he supposed that was his own fault. That didn’t make it any easier however, to focus on the droning words coming out of Red’s mouth.

He felt like he was going to go insane, bored and exhausted out of his mind.

As he looked around the room, trying to find something to hold his interest, he examined each of the team members rigorously. If only just for the kicks and giggles of it. Besides, he didn’t have anything better to do. 

Agent Ressler was standing off to the right of Arams desk, leaning against one of the grey and yellow pillars that stood there as he stared intently at Reddington.

Samar was on Donald's other side, looking as beautiful as usual. Her melted chocolate brown eyes were making Aram swoon, just like he always did when she was in the room with him. He found he couldn’t help but stare at her as she stood cross armed, business as usual.

Her long brown curls were cascading down her back and over her shoulder, having been let down from the pony tail they had been in earlier this morning. 

Aram sighed quietly as he quickly diverted his gaze, not wanting to be caught staring.

On the other side of Samar, was Liz. And it was here that Aram finally found something curious.

Liz was quite literally, ogling Mr. Reddington, looking at him as if he was a piece of meat.

Aram blinked quickly and shook his head slightly as he watched Agent Scott rake her eyes up and down Red’s suit clad figure before finally settling on his lips.

She clearly wasn’t paying attention to the latest blacklister report either.

She bit the corner of her parted lips as she continued to watch him speak, gesturing wildly with his hands for emphasis on whatever point he was making.

Aram watched in surprise of having caught such a sight as her eyes slipped up slightly, resting on the side of Red's neck, which was currently covered by the upturned collar of his windbreaker.

Until it wasn’t.

Unbeknownst to Mr. Reddington, his latest jerky hand gesture, had ever so slightly shifted the jacket that sat on his broad shoulders.

Revealing a bright red and purple bruise perched directly over a smaller mark, a circular scar atop of Red’s carotid artery.

Raymond Reddington had a hickey.

The mark was small, and only visible to Aram from his current vantage point.

He couldn’t help but stare, gapping. In some sort of shock, Aram looked back to Liz, who was looking like she was trying her best to contain herself.

She was still staring at Red’s neck, the same area that Aram could see a hickey on, and was biting her lips with her pupils taking up almost the entire whole of her irises.

It was in this moment that Aram knew without a singular doubt, that the FBI’s most wanted man not only had a hickey, but had a hickey from Elizabeth Keen, an FBI agent.

The realization made Aram turn a rather fluorescent shade of red, knowing that some necking was absolutely not the only thing that had gone down last night between the two.   
When Aram looked up about five seconds later, it was to his surprise to see that everyone was dispersing, and that Mr. Reddington was putting his hat back on and walking towards the Post Office elevator.

His collar was firmly back in place over the blemish. 

Aram watched Red strut out of the room, still computing what he had just seen take place. 

The most coherent thought he could manage to form was, “So I guess those undercover couples OP’s weren’t a joke huh?”

Aram didn’t know why, it certainly wasn’t any of his business, but the thought that Liz had found some happiness since her divorce with Tom last year made him happy.

It also made him feel an unreasonable amount of joy to know that it was with Raymond Reddington.

Aram had always secretly thought that the two would make a terrific power couple, and he could tell there was differently some chemistry between the two from the way they acted out being a couple so naturally on undercover operations.

After all, Aram did run the live feed and the sound feed. He saw and heard quite literally everything.

Aram didn’t know he was still staring at Red until he saw something strange.

Red suddenly stopped on his way out of the Post Office, turning his head to look down a hall just a few steps away from the elevator.

Red looked back over to Dembe who was currently waiting for him, and simply waved him off. Dembe obliged, walking over to the elevator and heading up towards the parking lot without a single word.

Leaving Red alone.

Aram then watched as Red walked down the very same hall, suddenly disappearing.  
When Red was out of sight, Aram looked up and around him. The bull pen was empty. Everyone had gone to their various offices, leaving Aram alone.

A thought suddenly niggled away at the back of Arams brain.

What was Mr. Reddington doing, going down that hall alone?

An idea struck, and Aram felt instantly uneasy with it. The computer in front of him had access to all the security feeds from the building.

Aram could simply look and quickly see.

He felt guilty, like he was somehow invading Red's privacy. Which to be truthful, if he did do this, he would be.

But curiosity won over, even as anxiety coiled silently in his stomach telling him of how bad of an idea this could possibly turn out to be.

Aram logged onto the feed quickly, and began clicking through the various angles of the various cameras currently recording in the building. He followed the string of cameras that led down the hall Red had disappeared into, until he reached the very end of the hall, and the corresponding room it led into.

The high security concrete room that contained The Box. The same box where Red was held when he had first surrendered. The same room where Red and Liz had first met.

Aram clicked over once more, granting him access to the feed from inside the room, and there he saw in the corner shrouded with darkness under the stairs, Liz and Red pressed up against the wall and each other, vigorously kissing. 

Even in the low quality feed that was before him, Aram could make out the two figures as they surged against each other completely unbridled.

Liz was boxed up against the wall by Reds arms on either side of her, and Red was pressing into her as his head tilted to the side, giving Liz as much access as possible.

Aram watched with morbid curiosity as the two broke contact, heaving, pressing foreheads together, Liz smiling brightly.

Though Aram couldn’t see Red’s face in the grainy pixels, only his back, he was certain that Red was smiling like a fool as well.

They stood, Liz buried into Red’s chest as they turned sideways, making both of them visible to Aram.

Their lips moved indistinctly as they talked quietly to one another, humor evident on both their faces.

There wasn’t any audio connection available to Aram, so he couldn’t know what they were saying.

But he could tell they both were delighted in the other.

Aram suddenly felt unbearably noisy and guilty, having intruded on such a private moment. So he logged off the computer.

A small smile came to his face as he thought about how happy his two friends were and how happy that made him.

As he went about his work for the day, long after Mr. Reddington had exited the Post Office and Liz had slipped back into her office, Aram beamed hoping that one day he could find some happiness that closely resembled the adorable couple he had just observed.

Little did he know that one day very soon he would. And with someone closer to him now than he ever could have imagined.


End file.
